


Gold

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Jace has bought Alec a present and Magnus is helping him wrap it up. Alec is not allowed to see it... yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated and combined two prompts. So this is partly for the HM500 ‘gold’ and partly for the below emojis from the emoji game:  
> 

“But what if he doesn’t like it?”

“He’ll love it, Jace. You chose it for him. There’s never been a time when Alec hasn’t loved a-” 

Magnus stops abruptly. Jace’s brow furrows, his hands still holding down the folds of wrapping paper - in Alec’s favourite shade of gold, the same shade as his lovers’ eyes - halfway through waiting for Magnus to seal the paper’s edges up magically. He opens his mouth again but Magnus presses a gently warning finger to his lips, all but sealing these now.

“Shh... Listen,” he mouths silently to Jace.

Neither of them move for a minute, hardly even breathing. Too caught up in their listening. A tiny noise can be heard outside the closed bedroom door. Magnus and Jace share a look, their eyes flashing golden as the same thought passes between them. Magnus removes his finger from Jace’s lips, aims it at the door, and it flies open. So does Alec’s mouth.

“Hey!”

“Alec!” 

“Yeeted!” Magnus cries. “No seeing your present early, Alexander! And that includes listening at the door. Back to the lounge or no treat for you later when it gets dark. Unless...”

He eyes Jace again. In return, Jace gives him a wicked look. Gold flashes between their eyes once more.

“I think we could arrange that,” Jace says to Magnus. “After all, it’s still a nice colour even when it’s not dark and all glowing. I saw it in the store ‘cause the glow-in-the-dark section was all dark and everything... And, Magnus, well… It doesn’t _really_ need to be _totally_ dark, does it? We could just turn out the lights... It can get dark in the day... I think it’ll still glow up all perfect...”

Magnus smiles at Jace. “Never just a pretty face, are you?” he murmurs.

Jace blushes.

“Okay, Alexander.” Magnus turns his attention back to Alec, purring at him too now. “You’re not yeeted anymore, darling. You can have your present early... But only because we love you so much.”

Alec grins and Magnus snaps out the lights. Jace picks up Alec’s mostly-wrapped gift and carries it carefully to him.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Jace whispers, his stomach doing cartwheels. Still nervous, hoping his Parabatai will like it. But trusting Magnus when he says he will.

Alec unfolds the paper and gasps. It’s his favourite kind of butt plug, a gem-set one. The gem is heart-shaped and in the low light it glows iridescent pink.

Alec looks from Jace to Magnus, the smile on his face nearly splitting it open. “Oh my god,” he breathes, tearing open the packaging. Holding the plug in his hands. It’s velvety smooth and the weight feels good; thrills better than the ones he was feeling before - when he was outside the bedroom, knowing his lovers were inside it, wrapping him up a present - make Alec shiver with excitement. “You guys are the absolute best-”

None of them emerge from the bedroom for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this 💙💙💙


End file.
